Ostentatious
by Kiaa Ethel
Summary: DRAMIONE! starts from sixth year briefly and is post-Hogwarts fic! A prophesied marriage between Draco and Hermione. The story starts off from a serious murder in Hermione Malfoy's new neighborhood. together they must find the true killer as Hermione is accused. Read on guys and buckle up for next adventure! Don't forget to keep a lookout for the hints that i will be dropping!
1. Prologue 1

OSTENTATIOUS

...

A/N:This is what I consider a kind of prologue or the foundations of the story...

Also I would very much Like to tell you all this is kind of a mystery /suspense story ... so I am going to keep dropping hints here and there so stay on a lookout and you might figure it out...

AND..below mentioned parts are changed and does not follow canon...rest of the canon is intact.

I don't own H.P.

So friends read on!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.* PROLOGUE: 1

"Severus," Narcissa said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

Narcissa looked up at him, her face eloquent with despair.

"Yes, Severus. I — I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and…" She closed her eyes and two large tears seeped from beneath her eyelids. "The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed. "He wishes none to know of the plan. It is… very secret. But -"

"Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son… my only son…"

"It might be possible… for me to help Draco."

"If you are there to protect him… Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

.

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue.

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed.

" Mother, I don't think I want these anymore," Draco said as Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"We must leave now mother."

With that the pair turned to walk out the shop.

"Scared, eh? Malfoy?" Harry sneered. But the pair heed no attention as they simply walked past and into the street.

The trio however shared confused glances but Ron just shrugged,"I am not complaining!".

.

The Hogwarts Express disappeared leaving fumes of smoke on the platform.

.

The classes started normally for all the young witches and wizards at Hogwarts.. except for few.

.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, stay back after the class." ordered Snape, indifferently. "

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other briefly.

While Harry and Ron secretly grinned, eying both the Slytherins.

As the last of the students filed out the class they made their way to their head's office.

As they entered, the door closed on it's own and Snape waved his wand in a perfect incantation of 'Muffliato' and 'Silencio'.

"I have a serious matter to discuss with you", Snape begin. " I know of your mission from Dark Lord, Draco... I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow." Snape let the knowledge settle in deep. Both, Draco and Blaise heads had snapped up at that.

"I know you, Draco...you won't accept my help- " Draco tried to cut in"- or anyone else for that matter but this bigger than any of us now."

" All that I ask of both of you to consider the offer I am laying...it is, as you know, several lives depends on."

Snape knew that he had their outmost attention.

So he begin.

"Narcissa has already agreed with us... "

Speaking slowly, as if to emphasis every word.

"… I can help you, Draco."

"No, you can't," said Malfoy.

"Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

" I am asking you to switch sides..yes, you heard me correct...lay your life on the track...for the greater good... as I have done for all this years.. yes I am a spy for the headmaster."

The young Slytherins couldn't believe.

" In the time of this need your head of the house... asks of you something much much great. "

And they agreed...

"Meet me in the head masters office at 8 sharp tomorrow night. I hope you liked yesterday's dessert." With that and a heavy honor he sent them off.

.

"Professor Dumbledore" Draco and Blaise greeted the old headmaster.

"Ahh..I wish a very delightful evening to you both, too!" wished Dumbldore has he peered them from above his half moon spectacles. His lips forming an easy smile. Then he turned towards Snape.

"Severes, have you informed Narcissa o-" he was cut-off as the fireplace lit with green flames and Narcissa appeared, dusting the shoot off of her.

As Narcissa took in the members of the room, she couldn't help fight the fear that seeped in through. " What is it , Severes? Is everything alright o-"

"Mrs. Malfoy, " Dumbledore cut-in." everything's alright. It's just that these two young man have agreed to help."

And despite herself, Narcissa beamed at her son.

"I say we must hurry." said Snape.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his healthy hand. A pensive floated over and hung in mid air. He walked walked towards the cabinet that held memories.

"This," he said" are all memories which have one thing in common:Voldemort."

Draco and Blaise winced at the name.

Dumbledore continued, "Severes and I have seen them. Now it's time to witness them yourselves. To bring down Voldemort, it is important to know what made him."

"From today, every Thursday we will meet to discuss it. Draco and Blaise both of you must answer, when questioned of your absences as meeting me to discuss prefect duties."

"Listen to me carefully Draco, your mission given by Voldemort must go on, yes in the end I must die."

.

Footsteps thudded on the spiral staircase, that led up the Astronomy Tower. Different celestial objects moved away from Draco's way, clearing his path, as if they already knew about the nervousness behind his shaky determination.

Upon reaching the top, it was now inevitable to notice the great man's presence.

"Ah...Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you on this fine evening?"

Draco knew according to the plan, Potter was around somewhere here. Hidden.

"I - I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore softly.

Draco did nothing but stare at Albus Dumbledore who, incredibly, smiled. He held out his wand far, and gestured Draco to expel it.

"Expelliarms!"

The wand clattered to the floor.

Draco visibly shook as he lifted his wand.

"Draco...Draco, you are not a killer."

Somewhere in the depths of the castle below they heard a muffled yell. Malfoy stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. "

Somebody is putting up a good fight," said Dumbledore conversationally. " How did you do it?"

Malfoy merely stared at him before answering.

I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year."

But suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door on to the ramparts.

Bellatrix appeared noticing Dumbledore, "Well done Draco!".

"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us —" screeched the woman, but at that precise moment the door to the ramparts burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.

"Severus…" started Dumbledore, ever so softly.

Severus… please…" almost pleadingly.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

.

"Draco?" Narcissa whispered in the manor's room.

"Draco?! Come...the-the snatchers! They have captured the-them! we must help! Draco, think of something. Think!" He nodded. What would Dumbledore do?

They almost ran through the hallway and into the room. The site that greeted was way worse.

As Bellatrix saw Draco enter. She pulled the ugly boy's hair to make him look up.

"Tell Draco!" she hissed, looking expectantly at him. Almost excited. "Well?"

"I can't be sure."

Lucius Malfoy almost lunged at him. Gripping his neck. Narcissa shivered. "If we hand over Harry Potter he will forgive us, Draco."

"Lucius! " Narcissa hissed as his grip tightened, clutching one last time.

...

"Lucius... may I know why are you here?" Voldemort mocked, as he circled around him, like a predator corner-ing his prey.

Lucius visibly shook under Voldemort's stare. "My Lord, I have come here to name the traitors that lay in your mist."

"And who do you suspect to them?"

Lucius now bore a determined look on his face. "I am certainly not proud of them, as they happened to Draco and Narcissa!"

"Yes...I, myself have suspected them for some time now..." Voldemort hissed. "They are bound to pay for their disloyalty! "

Jets of green light swirled around the room almost blinding Lucius.

"Let a curse be fall on them, I wish the heir to die a painful death, and die with him his only companion of matrimony!"

.

"Run!" Ron yelled, " Goyle has sat the room on fire!".

Draco climbed higher and higher untill he stood on the shaky top of pile in the Room of Requirement.

"Come on! This way" ron bellowed guiding ahead on his broom.

Harry followed.

They whizzed past Draco and Blaise.

"We can't leave them!" Harry yelled.

"He is joking, right?" Ron asked."If we die for them, I am gonna kill you!"

Harry reached down and flung Malfoy behind him on the broom as Ron helped Blaise.

.

"Professor! You can't -"

"The Dark Lord summons, Draco , I must answer him." Snape said quietly.

"But-"

"I know my life ends, but the plan must go on, Draco, you and Blaise now must handle this ..." he trailed of." I am proud of both of you.." repeating Dumbledore's powerful words.

.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, My Lord, in the last few hours itself."

"No!" "I am extraordinary! But the wand resists me."

...

"Nagini...kill!"

...

"Take them...take them. " Snape whispered. His tears trickled in the open vial that Harry held.

Footsteps came crashing to the door.

And Draco appeared almost out of breath.

The trio were surprised and shock with the scene in front of them.

Draco dropped to his knees and cradled his lost professor's form on his arms. Tears in his eyes. Then he lifted his head towards the trio and pointed to the vial.

"Potter, go! You have to see it now! Quickly !" he half yelled, out desperation.

The memories were vital.

.

The Light side wins over.

.

There is a great hustle in the great hall. Students, teachers and parents talked cheerfully around, at last free from any fears. Some of them, mourned over their loved ones also priding over their sacrifices for a great cause, together. The sun rose as dawn fell upon them.

A morning.

A new start.

As Harry walked along rows of chattering people, they smiled proudly over him. Over the golden trio. Mrs. Weasley was beaming so much, that the trio had to resist screaming -'Ouch 's. As many bruises covered their body. Hence, Mrs. Weasley's embrace, to say a strong one, would have been an understatment.

In short, everyone seemed to be bonding.

As Draco entered, with his mother and Blaise at his side- a silence fell over.

Every pair of eyes in the hall fall upon them.

One of the Ravenclaw student strided forward," Why are you here?huh?'. He yelled,"Get the bloody Out! And-"

"They are with me." A calm voice answered.

Fred Weasley appeared from behind the little group and smiled.

"They saved my life...and from what I gather they have saved Harry's too."

He glanced at Harry and Hermione, "Didn't they?".

Harry almost ran towards Draco. And pulled him into a hug.

Then Harry showed everyone the memories. Memories that included them changing sides, helping in the war and saving lives.

The wizarding world, though slowly and hesitantly , But accepted them.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: So, ...what do you think? YEP! Fred is alive!... just to show that with the help of the Malfoys and Blaise they were able to save many lives.!

I love to hear from you all...

On to the story, there will be another prologue before the 'present' story starts.!

But as always keep on a lookout... I will dropping hints here and there.

A hint was in this too... any one caught it? Tell me!

See you guys soon!

-Kiaa


	2. Prologue: 2

Prologue: 2

 _ ************************** 5 months later...**_

" Hey mate!..time to go!" Blaise announced as he walked into Draco's office.

Draco looked up. "Is it already 5 ?!" he asked.

"No. It's 4:55." Blaise replied, cringing slightly. "We must hurry because I am honestly not quiet fond of adding one more line to Mrs. Weasley's hate list."

Crack!

"I heard-" started Fred.

"that! Finished George, both suddenly apparating in.

"Don't worry-"

"We won't-"

"tell Mom, because -"

"officially,-"

"we are not -"

"supposed -"

"to be here." They finished together.

" Then let's get going." Draco chuckled. "And remember to pick up the flowers and wine she asked for Christmas eve before directly apparating there."

With that he apparated to his manor.

He hastily climbed the stairs to his suite, loosening his tie on the way.

Once, inside he changed into casuals, adding Mrs. Weasley's dark green woolen sweater on top, inhaling it's wonderful homely fabrical smell.

He again apparated to the Burrow.

************ **_Once Inside...well...beatifull chrismasy chaos. Including blaring carols_**.*************

"Aah, there's Draco my boy!" Bellowed Arthur, "Merry Christmas son!"

"Hey mate!" called Harry, and patted the seat beside him on the dinning.

As Draco slid down, Harry wished him.

"Tell me Malfoy have you forgotten to bring my best friend for the dinner?!" asked Ron across from him, already stuffing his mouth with the over sized sausage.

"No, I haven't forgotten Blaise. But he- on the other hand-seemed to have forgotten Mrs. Weasley's extra items of supper from market."

But apparently, Molly chose the same time to emerge in the dinning room with Narcissa in tow, balancing a large porcelain bowl of soup.

"WHAT?! DID BLAISE FORGOT TO _BUY_ THOSE LILIES BEFORE FOUR?!- Draco, _darling_ , this not your fault, son - HONESTLY, LET HIM COME-"

Though every one went back to their chatterings.

Narcissa placed the bowl at the centre of the table, beside Harry. Then leaned in kissed his forehead.

"A very happy Christmas to you too , Mrs. Malfoy." Harry wished back, glad now he never felt alone at Christmas any more. After all he had now two mothers looking after him. He felt really lucky.

Narcissa again leaned over Draco's forehead, placed a kissed and wished him again. Probably tenth time that day. After that Narcissa slipped down into the chair beside Draco's.

"-that reminds me, where are Fred and George again?! " shouted Mrs Weasley.

"They were at my-" Draco started as three loud cracks sounded in the room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL !" Bellowed Blaise with the Twins.

"YOU TWO! WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO MEAN, EH? ALL THE STOCKINGS GONE! THE FAIRY LIGHTS OUT! AND THE DOOR FREEZI-"

Blaise slid beside Ron ."Hey ,Merry Christmas mate!".

And the two started chatting.

"Aah! Minister!" Arthur called out as Kingsley emerged from the fireplace. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Never too busy for the Order of Phoenix, Arthur!"

"You look rather tired."Arthur remarked, as they slid down at head of the table.

Kingsley sighded tiredly."Building up the ministry isn't easy, with rounding of loose death eaters, and also with NEWTs ..."

"Speaking of NEWTs, where Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, she will be on her way. Remus and Hermione both stayed back at Hogwarts for some extra work. Or that's what Professor McGonagall said when I enquired." Tonks mused.

"Well, this Hermione we are talking about, she won't take long to-" Ron was cut-off by a distinct sound of apparition.

Hermione appeared, a huge scarf around her neck and a thick maroon sweater. With the same sweet smile.

"Oh here my girl",exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she she engulfed Hermione in a huge embrace. After she exchanged wishes and hugs, she slid down beside Narcissa who kissed her motherly and wished her Happy Christmas.

"Ron! pass the salt, will you?"

*********:**

"I need fresh air!" whined Blaise. Yeah, _actually_ whined.

"And what do you propose I have to do about it?" asked Draco.

"Well..."

"Why not go to someplace _new_?"interjected Narcissa. "What about Switzerland? Me and Molly have been craving for their countryside cheese for months."

"Then it's settled!" Blaise jumped up, practically sealing the deal.

Draco placed his head between his propped up hands. He begin, with a deep tiring breathe " I have-"

"No, Draco you need a break too." Narcissa countered. "Don't tell me you have work. It can wait. You are the head after all."

"Lets pack, shall we?" Blaise extended his hand. Draco gave him a glare in return.

If looks could kill... Blaise would have dead months ago.

* * *

"Blaise, for the _last_ time I'm telling _you_ I am not riding in that-that muggle contraption!."

"Oh come on,Draco. It won't be that bad!"

"I am not riding in something that tacky, so just you can _stalk a Swiss girl_!"

"She is gorgeous, _and_ I'm not letting her slip away. You are riding with me in that tream- tra-a what? " He searched the over head sign. Again.

"Oh yes, the tram. You are riding it, whether you like it or not!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Come on, quickly."And Draco reluctantly followed a very uncontrolled, very enthusiastic Blaise into the most crowded market he had ever seen.

"What if she is muggle?" Draco asked, trying his best to talk some sense into his best mate's brain.

"Then I will love her more." Blaise countered, without missing a bit.

Draco slowed down considerably at that. Blaise practically dragged him into a store.

To say the shop they entered could even be called a 'shop' at _all,_ would have been an understatement, considering the _huge_ size of it. And not to mention the _crowd_.

It was semi-circular in it's perimeter. It was line of continues shops, like it was run by a whole big family. On the left, starting, they were selling bulks of cheese. Then it was all the bakery items and also ingredients. Continuing in the right, they sold home decors and the very end flowers. Flowers of literally every kind. And that was were Blaise was heading...towards the girl, who stood talking to the flower seller.

Draco turned in the opposite direction, towards the cheese selling section.

After selecting two heavy cheese bulks, he payed and asked to pack them. The girl at the counter confused him the most. She kept on glancing at him, almost curiously. He kept his face emotionless. Despite everything she packed the rather smoothly and gave a easy and beautiful smile.

As he strode towards Blaise who was actually talking with the girl. And she had the most mischievous grin on her face, which went unnoticed by only Blaise.

Draco felt something small collide with him. The sudden force doubled him over.

A boy, he noticed, was splayed on the floor, covered in all shorts of flowers and seeds. Two of his brown paper carry bags were tored apart.

He instantly kneeled

on the floor, placing the cheese packings beside him helped the whose groaning with pain and confusedly fear.

"KEVIN JAMES FOWEREN! DON'T YOU EVER-" A slim beautiful lady, appeared to be making her way towards the pair. She cut herself short at the sight before her. Or maybe because of the man kneeling beside her son. "-I am sorry Mister. My son can be a trouble sometimes." She completed rather cautiously.

The women moved elegantly, almost to be compared with Narcissa herself. The cloth material and even the white singular flower tucked in her long hair.

Draco mumbled a soft apology in return. He helped picked up the scattered flowers. The crowd around the trio occasionally bumped them. Silence issued untill Draco felt the boy, Kevin, stare intensified upon him and...

"Draco Malfoy...?" He mouthed softly. But clear enough to slow the pairs movements considerably.

"Are you The Draco Malfoy?" The boy asked. Now louder.

"Yes.." Draco nodded cautiously. This time even the women somehow seemed to recognize him.

"Really..."

* * *

"Then what Zabini?!" Questioned a very eager Narcissa Malfoy.

She was sitting in her large sofa in her study. She had came back home to find a very excited Zabini and a curiously confused Malfoy.

And their encounter with the swiss people even more interesting. And to say a bit amusing.

"Well then the Fowerens called over the Kaelyns and-" Blaise begin. Walking across the study excited.

"Who were the Fowerens again?" Narcissa enquired.

Blaise stopped to explain. "Well, Rosetta Foweren is Kevin and Lizzie's mother. They are twins. Kevin is 10 mins older than Lizzie. And then there is Mr. Foweren, the farm owner. He owns the Switzerland's best Flower lands. He even exports them to the States. Narcissa you should have meet that men.. oh,Merlin the knowledge he has about flowers tha-"

"-that he goes on and on -" Draco added.

"-that he loves to talk about." Blaise clearly ignored him. "Just granger doesn't stop rambling. But gardens! Oh sweet Salazar ! The gardens... they are just ...magical."

He sat down on the lush carpet like he was on a picnic mattress and lounged.

"And then there were Mrs. Kaelyn's puddings. And not to mention the pastries and the doughnuts and the muffins...mmm I am literally craving them now... Ron would absolutely adore her!"

"And I am sure we are missing something. ...or shall I say someone important here?" Draco prompted.

And Blaise...?

Well He actually _blushed_.

"Yeah...her..." Blaise closed his eyes and laid back, placing his hands behind his head.

"And does this 'her' have a name?" Narcissa asked, grinning herself.

"Yeah... Charlotte. Charlotte Kaelyn." He smiled looking up at Narcissa's grin confusedly.

"Oh!... drop that look of confusion Blaise. It's not everyday a mother finds one of her son madly in love. I remember you mentioned she has a younger sister." She looked rightvat Draco as she added. "What was her name again?"

"Aria Kaelyn." Blaise replied, mechanically.

Draco caught Narcissa's and looked away, into the deep, dark nifht through the glass panned windows.

It would be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **A/N: Got it! Not dead dear readers! I know I hadn't updated in ages but guess what ... life _just_ took Over!1**

 **There the prologues are over. Next chapter the time shifts to the present. : )**

 **For those who are wondering. ...yes! The above mention characters are not muggles. LUCKY BLAISE *wink wink ***

 **Also yes! Draco has started his own industries of healing potions/ medicines.**

 **Blaise is kind of assistant director/partners.**

 **AND Hermione is continuing for higher studies. I know you don't get much Hermione but sway not she is in the next chapter!**

 **See you around everyone!**


	3. The Curse

A/N: Does anyone feel that this is going way too fast?

I would really like to know. ...

Chapter:1 The Prophecy

******************** Exactly a year since Voldemort was defeated...

* * *

Warm breeze blew in, from the circular window... swaying aside the yellow sunflower printed curtains that shaded the pre-noon summer sun from making it's way inside.

Hermione Granger slightly adjusted herself in her chair as she closed another book on medievial curses.

She sighed.

She could vaguely feel a bruise forming on her ankles, as she had stubbornly ignored to change her sitting position earlier. She brought her hand towards the ankle to feel it. It was rapidly turning blue-black. It is two months since this had started.

And six months since her weakness.

Harry had already taken her to see the Healers... and all the three of them had said the same thing. Over and Over. They hadn't heard about this kind disease. Ever. Never even in the Records that they looked through. Everyone had been devastated. Mostly Harry.

She had given her Advanced NEWTs in march. There wasn't much symptoms before that. But now it seemed her disease was at it's peak.

Increasing _exponentially_.

And it was mid-august now... her weakness was weighing down her. When she had return from America, completing her NEWTs, she had originally planned on flying to Australia and restoring her parents memories...

She sighed tiredly again.

Molly had convinced her to stay at the Burrow, taking it on herself to get some flesh on Hermione's thin body.

Placing the now completed book on the only table-against the window. She picked another from the fresh stack of un reade books. It said on it's title:" Rare Remedies to Rare Curses." She opened the book to the preface and let out a long tired breath. She was tired. She really was.

Funny. Hermione Granger and Tired of _Books_?!

 _Simply impossible._

She glanced around her room, and the only room on fourth floor. Her room was also on the toppest floor, sure many wings had been recently added to the Burrow to accommodate more people... but she like it here. Whenever she stayed, that is. In her small living space she had everything of her needs. A small bed in the corner, squeezed between her study table and the book closet. Sure the closet had her clothes squeezed in a single nook and books consuming the rest space.

Typical Hermione style.

" _Checkmate_!" screamed a voice. Overly excited. Undeniably Harry's.

A small smile marked her face as she remembered her green-eyed friend. She slowly made her way towards the second window opposite to her's.

Peeking down, she noticed Ron, a very red in face, rearranging the chess pieces back again, for another match while Harry had his widest grin on his face. He looked at his extreme right and if possible his smile widened.

 _Ginny_.

Of course, Hermione remembered. Her best friend was sitting there on the backyard in front of the boys, catalogues and strips of fabric, all scattered acr

oss the ground. A board lay on her lap, and she seemed to be scribbling down on it frantically with a quill.

 _Wedding planners._

Hermione still couldn't believe her two best friends will be married by end of the month. She had imagined their wedding. And still debated with herself.. on which side will she be standing? By her best friend who was more like a brother or by the girl who was more of a sister to her. She wouldn't-

Hermione's legs shook badly, she was about to fall. She slowly made herself go back to her table, leaning on the sill for support. She then uncorked the small bottle sitting on her table and gulped down the strengthening potion quickly. She knew she would need more of it, if she was going to help Narcissa on selecting the cake arrangements. Then she slid down in her chair and again opened the new book. She knew she was close to something, the answer was right at her doorstep, it seemed to her. She was just going to work hard to get it.

All she did not know was that it really was at her door.

* * *

It might would have looked quite _desperate_.

And _panicky_.

Even though Mrs. Weasley was trying hard not to show it.

Whatever _' it'_ was , that is.

Because Hermione almost _jumped_ from her chair.

Without any explanation Mrs. Weasley led Hermione down to the ground floor. Not stopping even, when at a point Hermione's world spun out of her control.

In the Burrow's small drawing room, she found Ron, Harry and Ginny, Narcissa and Draco, all already seated.

Hermione took the nearest chair. While, Molly slid beside Draco.

Draco, she noted, looked pale as ever. He looked like he had lost his half weight over night.

And Narcissa looked quite nervous.

"You remember Molly," Narcissa begin slowly, glancing at Draco for a fleeting second, before resting them on Mrs. Weasley, "when Draco informed the Order in one of the meetings that Lucious might be suspecting something?... when he and I need to cut-off our communications? our dead drops? for weeks?..As Hermione suggested that it would be good..." she moved restlessly on the edge of the heavy couch.

Mrs. Weasley only nodded.

"Well it was good... But when we started again...it seems, Lucius might have warned The Dark Lord."

The silence that continued was so heavy, as if it was weighing down on them.

"What is it?"Mrs. Weasley asked. "What's wrong Narcissa?" Even though it was meant to lessen the tension in the air, it increased tenfold it seemed.

Slow tears rained down Mrs. Malfoy's pale face. She slid to the floor from the edge where she sat previously.

"Narcissa!"

"Mother!"

" !"

Gasps and shouts echoed through the small room. Molly frantically sat beside her and wrapped her arms around the shaking figure. Ginny, too, slid to the floor, wiping her tears away. Ron ran to the kitchen to fetch water. Harry performed a calming spell on her.

Draco seemed like he wanted to move, to act, to comfort... but it looked like the effort was to much. He seemed weak. He looked weak. He felt weak.

Hermione could barley register the chaos around her.

"He cursed us!" Narcissa said, between gasps amd shivers. She was shaking badly.

"He cursed us _all_!" she again dissolved in her tears, as Draco explained.

"He cursed for a prophecy...that be formed exactly after a _annos singulos_.."

He sighed heavily.

"We just from Department Of Mysteries. The prophecy said about a forge bond between me and the Malfoy heiress. If the marriage does not happen, then the weakness eventully consumes the victims."

"The said _heiress_ is Hermione, insn't she?" Harry voiced out-it seemed like everyone's thought.

"The weakness.. you are feeling, too, Draco, aren't you?" Ron joined the dots.

"You..you..Why in Merlin's name? Why didn;t you said anything? Harry bellowed, "Two of my friends just have to go and...and..! Why didn't you consider telling me?!"

Draco sighed again. His figure looked almost like it was draining energy.

He didn't answer.

Or maybe he didn't have to.

All froze in silence. Until...

"Well... it seems like I have two wedding to plan, I guess.." Ginny quipped trying to lessen the tension in everyone.

It even did...except the two...

Hermione's head shot towards her.. and then at Draco's feeble figure... his eyes were squeezed shut almost too tightly, too painfully.. just like hers...

and she argued no more...

* * *

A/N: To tell you the truth? I am not so proud of this chapter as it look like a-

Ah! Whatever... anyway would love to hear your thoughts!

-kiaa


	4. Bough, Birth or Both?

Something Old,

Something New,

Something Borrowed,

Something Blue...

.

A beautiful girl, dressed in silver silk gown stood in the mirror. The dress's high neck stood gracefully, leaving no creases behind in the smooth material. The girl's chocolatey lush curls were pulled up in a loose updo. Few flicks kept solely out of it. Studded and weaved in her left side of her hair were the three most beautiful dimonds Hermione had ever seen.

Something borrowed. Mrs. Weasley's.

Her hair beautifully reeling with her rich wedding gown.

Hermione could barely make out any difference between her and the girl. Because for a fact there were none. She silently gasped as she realised they were one and the same. A singular tear drained down.

Hermione wiped it with the back of her hand, the tear staining slightly a part of her her long sleeve. She straightened and glanced around.

Three of five vials of Strengthening potion stood empty at her temporary dressing table. Luna had personally hand picked some really beautiful flowers for the bouquet. She sat arranging them in a bunch with a big blue ribbon. Something blue.

Ginny moved restlessly around the small yet spacious tent trying her heels. Molly and Narcissa agreed on the huge Lavender Garden near the lake for venue, and Narcissa had taken upon herself for the decorations. Ginny had apparated Hermione there directly. The white sheets pulled up into a canopy in the middle, provided the much needed light inside. Flowers adorned all around her, making the air thick with the scent of august flowers.

Harry briefly entered inside, flashed a smile at Hermione before disappearing out with Ginny at his side.

"Don't let the crankiostarks near you. They make everyone cry." Luna quipped up, drawing Hermione attention.

"I wasn't cry-"she defended, as Luna handed her the bouquet.

"They are always like that..." Luna trailed off, like she didn't heard Hermione's futile attempt to convince her around. "But..."

Hermione looked down at her clasped hands.

"But you don't hate him." Luna simply stated, without an ounce of uncertainty.

Hermione raised her head, towards the dreamy girl beside herself. She shook her head.

"No I don't. Actually, he is a good person now-"

"No, Hermione. He was always good. From the inside." Luna said, staring at a spot behind Hermione. A smile on her face, lost in the past. "He was just forced to make the wrong choices." She calmly looked at Hermione. "I was a prisoner in their dungeons for months. I kept looking for hoplastisks around, to help us all escape. It seemed years before Harry arrived. And Draco, he lived there for a better part of two years." She stated simply.

Hermione only nodded.

"You are lucky, you know that." Ginny said from the door. "It could have been Goyle, you know." She smile. Hermione chuckled Luna only frowned.

"Not to mention he is rich and handsome." Ginny remarked, nudging Hermione.

"It's time." Announced Mrs. Weasley. " Are you ready Hermione?"

Ginny nodded. Hermione stood and Luna handed her one of the potion bottles.

As Hermione came out of door, she noticed Ron, dressed in his bestman's suit. He was having trouble tucking a white orchid to his suit. Ginny finally helped him. He then turned towards Hermione as Ginny and Luna left for as the music begin.

Ron offered his arm and Hermione gratefully took it. Something much needed to anchor to. To hold on.

They walked on a narrow grass passage, which at the end, blended into their left. Hermione could here the music playing.

When at last Ron stood with Hermione at end of the aisle, Hermione silently gasped. The sight before her eyes was just simply breathtaking. She had once imagined her Dream marriage. But that was long ago. Only a few days before, she had let herself think about her desperate marriage -with all it's dull and gloominess.

But here she stood, in the present, a wedding more beautiful than imagined. She could now-matter of factly - new that Mrs. Malfoy's work was always perfect. She had taken the job of selecting the venue and decoration.

The morning sunshine filtered through the half-shaded white organza material from above. Everything looked almost fully covered in the same organza material. The aisle poles. The altar. Everything. Purple orchids were tucked in almost each and every corner. Her path towards altar was covered with petals of all the possible flowers Hermione could remember. Even though they were only a few people- only the families really- but it looked quite full. Complete.

Hermione then noticed the people already on the alter. Ginny and Luna stood on the left, smiling brightly. Now that remembered, where was Harry? Directly opposite to the two bridesmaid stood Blaise, looking dashing yet serious. Slightly towards right from the center stood a blond, dressed in completely black. Only a white orchid at his heart, stood-a-different. He looked pale, yet with those aristocratic features he stood out from everyone else.

The music changed into a more melodious one. Ron, brought her veil down to her face and smiled awkwardly. Despite herself,

Hermione returned it comfortingly. They started to walk towards the altar.

Mid-way, though, Ron stopped.

Hermione gazed at him questioningly. He smiled winked then motioned with his head to look forward. Harry stood there, he too dressed in his black suit, offering his own arm.

So they are taking turns.

Hermione smiled even more as Harry took her hand.

They continued forward, untill they reached at the bottom of the three steps leading to the alter. Draco came down and Harry slid her hand into his. He then placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, pressing reassuringly. Draco nodded. Hermione stepped upwards and onto the altar, hand in hand with Draco.

The ceremony begin and instantly there was dynamic shift in the air. It was as if the pressure had increased upon them. Wind rustled strongly. The temperature as well as the brightness decreased considerably. Momenterly, it seemed everyone had forgotten about the curse in merriness of the marriage.

Draco's hand felt confident and calm.

The ministry official commenced. Before Hermione even fathomed to remember the vows had begin. Hermione was entirely focussed on shifts in the atmosphere around. Even a toddler could sense it.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be your wedded Wife ?"

His eyes didn't even buzz with uncertainty as he replied. "I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger take thee, Draco Malfoy, as your wedded husband?"

Hermione's eyes momenterily flicked towards him, but she too, didn't wavered.

" I do."

Crack!

A loud clap thundered somewhere in the distance, as it struck the ground. The floor shook with tremor. Teddy started to cry, ignoring Tonks futile attempt to calm him.

Draco's eyes briefly met hers. There was a different kind of urgency in them. Harry called out the official to continue as everyone else, took out their wands.

"The rings." Blaise took a ring and passed Ginny the small blue velvet box. She took the other ring and handed it to Hermione.

As Hermione slid the wedding band onto Draco's hand she felt it slightly buzz with magic. When he took her left hand in his another lightening struct so close it sound was almost deafening. Wind reversed for the vaccum created and new air rushed to fill the empty gap. In the chaotic noise, the only steady feeling that Hermione sensed was the vibration of of the wedding band that Draco slid onto hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." spoke the ministry official hastily, "You may kiss the bride."

Hermione gripped his hand tightly as Draco gazed at her questioningly, almost asking for her consent. She nodded her head in assent. He lifted her veil and draped it over her head. And then ever so slowly he leaned in, closing the remaining gap between them. The contact didn't even lasted a few seconds, as the pair was thrown off the alter. For a moment it was deafening, like a speaker tuned to a pitch static. Hermione screamed as she crashed and her world immediately turned to black.

.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and closed them again. She squeezed them slightly before opening up again. This time the cloudy blue sky didn't spun. She found herself leaned against Mrs. Weasley shoulder. Luna's face popped into her vision, "Are you feeling alright Hermione?" she asked. Hermione carefully nodded.

Ginny sat on the grass cross-legged nearby holding Hermione's veil. She smiled as Hermione looked at her.

Moving her eyes around her eyes taking in the mess. It was like site after a blast. The organza above was half burned, remaining shreds of the fabric smoking. The flowers and decorations lay strewed on the grass beneath tangled and dead. The alter was completely broken. A black gash in the middle indicated the place of the outburst. Right were they had previously stood.

Hermione stood albeit shakily yet strongly and surprisingly on her own. She marveled at her new found energy. But the suddenly all came crashing down.

She hastily turned towards Ginny. "Is it... is it really over?"

"Yes," she sighed but excitedly clutched both of Hermione's arms, as she won't be able to bear the truth. "it is."

Tears flowed easily downwards, the same eyes searched for her best friends.

However, her gaze found a mass of blond hair. Sitting in a chair, his face buried in his hands propped on his knees. Narcissa stood by him, rubbing circles on his back, a peaceful yet a proud smile on her face. She leaned near his ear and spoke something. Draco nodded his head in understanding. Blaise moved into the picture, a grin on his face, patting his shoulder comfortingly. Then both Narcissa and Blaise walked over to Molly and told her something. She frantically nodded and ushered them outside, where Hermione saw them apparating.

Two strong arms circled her, shaking her out of it. "Are you alright? You look a bit red. You feeling good?" Came Harry's strong voice laced with concern. She nodded. "Yes Harry I am alright. Thank you for what you have done. Thank you for supporting me."

"And you? Are you alright, Harry?" Harry took her tear stained face between his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Yes." he replied.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Came Ron's voice, "You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"Us?!"

"We know-" Begin Fred, appeared at Ron's side, grinning.

"You will go-" supplied George, hooking a chummy around Ron's neck.

"with our poor-"

"poor Draco-"

"and live with him-"

"AND forget us! "

"But this soon -"

"pushes it! " They finished together.

Hermione punched both their shoulders, chuckling hard.

"Wow! She is definitely healed."

"Yeah, properly even. The strong know-it-all."

They all laughed. Amused by the expression Hermione displayed.

Molly, however, appeared there a little out of breath. She scowled at her children significantly silencing them. She took Hermione, excusing herself.

"Hermione, dearest, me and Narcissa and Mr Weasley all agreed to -to complete all rituals. The traditions. We didn't want to take any risks, you know...so according to the pureblood tradition, you must immediately leave for Draco's house. This will complete the prophecy."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Just let me inform -"

"I will do it, Hermione. You don't worry." She gave reassuring smile. And then gently ushered her out.

She saw Draco standing there, strong, after a perpetual memories of tired images. The sun shone. And he glanced towards her she stopped beside him. He offered his hand. Hermione took it hesitantly. Then nodded at him. He closed his eyes and apparated her away.

* * *

 **A/N: AN UPDATE!**

 *** Runs around the couch with colourful flags... screaming all the while! Enjoying the day after my birthday ***

 **I am sorry for the late update and the previous rough chapter...I am still new at this...**

 **Remember I mentioned that 7 chapter are already written? It was saved in my hard-drive... Well, guess what?!... my younger cousin got it FORMATED!**

 **Urgh!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own H.P.! *strangles the poor person in the front "Don't ask me again!" ***

* * *

REVIEW please! Would love to which part you loved and which you hated... so I can make sure to write somethings that everyone likes!

 _ **Coming Up: The Malfoy traditions**_


	5. Adapting

Chapter 5 : Adapting

* * *

 _Everything is more beautiful_

 _because maybe we are doomed._

 _I might have brought you here;_

 _Against your knowing_

 _Against your wish._

 _But I too didn't wanted to come here;_

 _Never wished_

 _Let alone bring you too._

 _Here is-_

 _Just a place that bears my name._

 _Now yours too._

 _I am sorry._

 _Because this moment might be our last._

 _And I know_

 _You will never be lovelier_

 _then you are now._

 _I mean it._

 _We will never be here again._

 _I promise we'll never return._

 _I mean it for you._

 _And only you._

* * *

As the familiar sensation of apparition, left Hermione, she timidly opened her tightly shut eyes. The sight that she took in made her stomach twist and churn. She almost lost her balance, she felt like someone had repeatedly kicked in the stomach. But it was probably nothing, nothing compared to the memories that were attached to the place that she had only given a look. And it was enough to bring the pain, just as raw as was prior, agonizingly sore. Her complexion turned so pale like her blood was drained from her body. Her pallor ashen. Tears prickling out of her eyes as she squeezed them shut again. Sucking deeper sharp breaths to cope with the torturous pain.

His hand, that she clutched with her both hands seem to be the only steady thing around her spinning world.

And he?

All he could do was hold himself steady. If nothing then only seemingly for her.

Her brain was screaming. She trusted him enough. Enough to believe that he won't take her to a place like this. But now she felt like her faith in him was giving away.

She looked at him and found herself lost in those grey stormy eyes, trying to figure out an answer to her 'why?'. She was lost in the surprise to see, himself lost in a battle of regret. She could see him aching, aching to see herself in pain. She was the reason for his chaos.

He felt so hurt. Hurt by the results that his own decisions have caused. He felt so wrong, so invalid. He broke her gaze. But what difference would it make now? She had already seen him lost another battle. He moved his eyes to gaze towards the building that held his name. Almost embarrassed by it.

Hermione, it seemed had sensed his shift. She saw his guilt as raw as her, own wounds.

He met her gaze again, the guilt still present there.

"I am really, really sorry. I am sorry... I didn't do anything, nothing to stop it. I didn't know what to do. I just knew it needed to stop."

She was struck by his serious confession. Sure he had apologized to all of them before and they have all moved forward... past those turns. But sometimes things find a way to reopen past wounds. But his apology was not rational. There was simply no need. No need that she felt. He shouldn't do it. It wasn't necessary. He shouldn't be apologizing for something that he couldn't do... something totally out of his control.

"I am sorry." He said again.

She shook her head. She chuckled, tears easily streaming down her cheeks, he needed to stop doing it, He needed to stop apologizing.

"No ... don't...I have already forgiven you." She gave a feeble smile. A faint smile on her tear stained face.

He seemed surprised with her. At how quickly she had forgiven him.

It's just a tradition, she rationalized. It was something neither can control.

But the moment Hermione walked in through the main doors of the Malfoy Manor, she felt different. The whole indoors were poles apart then what she could actually recall. She vaguely remembered being dragged to the first floor with Ron and a jinxed Harry to the first floor by the snatchers.

 _"Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!"_

 _Greyback seized Harry and dragged him around to face the light,_

 _forcing the other prisoners to shuffle around too._

 _It was just too much for her._

 _"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except the Mudblood."_

 _Greyback gave a grunt of pleasure._

She visibly cringed as the painful memory surfaced that she had spent months settling in the back of her mind. Draco almost wanted to avoid looking at her, but can't.

 _"Well, Draco?" said Lucius Malfoy. He sounded avid. "Is it Harry Potter?"_

 _"I can't — I can't be sure," said Draco. He was keeping his distance_

 _from Greyback, and seemed as_

 _scared of looking at Harry as_

 _Harry was of looking at him._

 _"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!"_

 _Harry had never heard Lucius Malfoy so excited._

 _"I don't know"_

So he did.

 _"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been_

 _side my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"_

 _Another terrible scream —_

And moment her tortured face registered itself in his mind, he snapped his eyes closed. The guilt was too raw, too fresh. But all he could hear were the echoes of his aunt snarling.

 _"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"_

His eyes snapped open. He needed to do something quick. So he took her arm and snatched her out of her trance-like state, apparating them directly to his sleeping chambers.

She stumbled, the force of apparating making her legs shaky. Her vision swam. Two steady hands helped her find a soft sitting place.

A dull thud echoed as Draco, too, sat down on the armchair. He was visibly shaken.

He raised himself as he heard her sobs diminish. She straightened a bit as if it was her way of telling him she was now composed and fine.

But she wasn't fine. They both knew.

"I will wait outside." He supplied...wanting to give her some space.

Hermione's ragged breaths fanned out uncontrollably once she couldn't feel Draco's presence anymore.

All Hermione wanted to do was disappear from the face of earth. The excruciating pain of Bellatrix's cruciatus felt too fresh for a complete coherent thought. Her knees felt weak and exhausting like she had just ran an whole lap around the Quidditch pitch. Her throat felt dry and her skin overall felt tingly. She badly needed to drink water. In a feeble attempt to stand up, her knees gave away and she collapsed on the plush olive carpet. Her hand flew out to steady herself, accidentally knocked down a nearby table to the ground. The water jug on top of it shattered. She watched the water spreading around the glass pieces numbly.

It may be because of the state of her mind, but she wordlessly saw the table right itself up and the jug reattached itself, taking its rightful place at the table. Like it had been there the whole time.

Hermione couldn't comprehend what just had taken place. An urgent pair of footsteps stopped at door.

"Merlin! wh-" Draco found her collapsed on the carpet against his bed, wide-eyed almost to a point where he thought she might faint. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, racking his hand through his hair.

"That," she pointed hazily, "I-the table- just-" she tried, still breathless. But Draco completely understood her. He let out a sigh and all the way down beside her, taking her shaking hands in his own slowly rubbed them.

"It's a Felix table, Granger" he explained, "anything resting atop it can never be _accidentally_ destroyed or broken." "My grandmother gave it to me," he continued as he pulled her up on her feet, " I was 9. It was Christmas." He let go of her hands slowly when he was sure she was strong enough to stand unsupported. "It has been here in my bedroom ever since."

The final piece of the statement brought Hermione completely to the present position. She looked around and to her mild surprise, she couldn't place any similarity between the manor and his room. The interior choice of his chambers was almost rebellious against her previous assumption regarding the formal Slytherin. She admired the soft yale colored quilts on his bed where she had previously sat and had just chance to notice upon.

So close to purple, she mused.

The air in the room smelt an attractive combination of rain, pine woods and to certain point apples. It was, however, also thick with the smell of something close to abandoning air. Like the room hasn't been. used in a long time. This made her slightly confused.

She unconsciously straightened herself and with a final glance over the perplexing but fascinating table she left through the door from which Draco had emerged in. She appeared in another room, a sitting room perhaps with the fireplace, the balcony and all, where she imagined he had been waiting for her. She heard him stopping a couple of feet behind herself. Draco strode out of one of the doors but stopped short, groaning. Hermione almost bumped into him. Just by the staircase landing, which led up, stood Blaise, _who_ had pinned a vibrant brown haired girl against the door and it looked like they weren't going to get unattached anytime soon!

Draco kicked the door with the back of his foot, closing the door rather loudly and moved to stand beside Hermione, arms crossed. But it did the sobering effect to desired. The couple immediately broke apart. But they were not, Hermione noticed, even a single bit shy or embarrassed from being caught. _At all._

The girl with the vibrant hair, now that Hermione could see her completely, to her she was quite beautiful. She also was the first to react. She squealed happily gave her a girly hug.

"Oh! it is so good to finally to meet you." She exclaimed while Blaise did the honors. "Hermione, meet Charlotte Kaelyn. And _Chocolate_?" he emphasized, "Meet Hermione, the one and only." The warm smile that Charlotte was giving her, assured Hermione that they were going to be the best friends. So she smiled and greeted back, still a bit confused about how she never had heard of her. She watched Charlotte almost crush Draco with her happiness. "Congratulations! mom will be so happy!"

"Come on, leave Draco now, or _Hermione_ will be jealous," Blaise whined, a smirk tugging on his lips. And despite herself, Hermione blushed.

Draco whispered something in Charlotte's ear which erupted a fit of giggles and laughter from both of them.

"Now, _I_ am getting jealous!"

For that comment, Charlotte let go of Draco and made a beeline for Blaise, crashing her lips hard on his, effectively shutting him up.

However this time Draco needn't had to interrupt. They broke quickly apart.

Blaise frowned in the direction of the young couple," weren't you like supposed to be coming from upstairs?" he asked, motioning towards the stairs. "You completed the ritual? That was quick mate!"

"No, we were just heading there."

"Oh, well then, we better be going." Blaise slid his arm around Charlotte. "See you there!"

"Before you leave, Blaise, take that Felix Table with you." Blaise nodded.

As they were about to disappear into Draco's room, Blaise stopped, "Draco, Mrs. Sivet is home, you might need this." Blaise threw what something resembled closely to a digital watch. Draco almost groaned making Charlotte smirk knowingly before leaving behind Blaise. Hermione was now more confused than ever!

Draco ascended the stairs and Hermione followed suit, feeling a bit better than before.

When they reached the upper landing, without pausing Draco continued towards the t third door on the right, regardless of any other in the hallway. He stood by the closed door, a hand already on the handle. He let his gaze fall upon Hermione. A stray lock had whisked out of her hairdo, sometime during her breakdown. _Yet,_ she looked perfect. Draco turned the handle and nodded towards her, "My great-grandmother... she, wanted to see you." When Hermione understood his hesitance she merely nodded.

He sighed, breaking off his gaze and opened the door. They stepped into a huge dimly lit room. the only light source was the thin crack between the heavy curtains of the long window.

The remaining walls were filled with endless portraits, some even life-sized.

Draco stole a backward glance towards her, just to be sure.

"Oh! isn't it my favorite son!"a slender voice cut him, staring at her.

Draco swiftly turned into the direction of tpoportraitit, as if knowing exactly where he would find it.

"How are you Mother?" ha asked obedience.

"I am fine, Draco. Thank you for asking." She smiled sweetly. Her eye scanning the young couple in front. "Narcissa _did_ inform me."

Draco nodded. "She said you wanted to see Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her indirect addressing.

"Of course I wanted to see the new Malfoy bride! Narcissa can be so formal sometimes! So Hermione is it? Won't you introduce me?"

"Of course, Hermione?" Draco took her hand in his, giving a firm squeeze. "Meet my great-grandmother Millicent Malfoy." As if not particularly fond of her anyway.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. How are you?" Hermione asked, unsure of using the lady's first name.

"Oh very well, dear. You look good yourself. Now don't let me keep you two. Tell Narcissa its the purple one okay."

Draco nodded not arguing.

"Oh sweet Merlin," she almost whispered to herself and even though the said pair was almost out of her hearing range, they heard what she said. "I just can't wait to see a mini Draco running around!"

* * *

 **A.N.: So I know a late update, but you absolutely can sent me the angry mails! ;) Any mistakes be too blamed on me.**

 **Also, the beautiful poetry lines above are not mine they belong to Homer III 3B, and weren't the same even- I modified and some according the story, Also I don't own HP, too.**

 **So sorry, forgive me! Also keep an eye out for Concealed chapter 2... As so many of the lovelies have asked for! XOXO**


End file.
